


Afternoon Break

by Ibrahil



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, OMC - Freeform, Teen!Derek Hale, Teen!Underage Sex, alternative universe, handjobs
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1313623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibrahil/pseuds/Ibrahil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles no podría estar más enamorado de Derek Hale, pero nunca ha tenido el valor de confesársele al macarra del pueblo. Un día, trotando por el bosque, se consigue con un niño deambulando desnudo y sin vergüenza, lo lleva a casa y ve como poco a poco, su vida va progresivamente cambiando.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon Break

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para el esteenwolf!!! Gracias a Nocturnal_Fox por haberme hecho estas preciosas piezas para acompañar el fic.

 

  
  
\- Deja de molestar, Scott.  
  
No lo dice con enfado, en realidad está muriendo de risa mientras corre por el bosque, con su capucha negra hasta arriba; se ha estado entrenando a diario para la selección de los titulares en Lacrosse, a donde piensa entrar, y su amigo lo ha estado apoyando desde la comodidad de su habitación; sentado en su sillón jugando videojuegos, solo porque él ya es un titular seguro.  
  
Y ahora mismo disfruta del tiempo libre con su novio acostado en el suelo con su cabeza sobre sus piernas; Stiles no tiene ni idea de que es novio de uno de los chicos malos del colegio, y si lo supiera seguramente armaría un escándalo, pero Scott aun no es tan valiente como Stiles para salirle del armario a su madre sin que esta le tire de las orejas por no habérselo dicho antes. Lo increíble es que haga lo que haga tendrá un montón de gente enfadada con él.  
  
\- No es que esperara que decidieras de repente ser un deportista, nunca ha ido contigo en todos estos años en la preparatoria. – la voz de Scott le hablo al oído, parecía divertido y su voz sonaba como si masticara algo.  
  
\- Hombre, deja de comer Doritos mientras yo me sudo el culo en este bosque del Infierno. – jadeo, subiendo una colina con esfuerzo, el auricular forzando sus oídos cuando este se enredó en la hebilla del pantalón, debió haberle hecho caso y comprarse los inalámbricos para no tener esta clase de problemas.  
  
Se distrae de subir la colina desenredando el cable de la hebilla cuando escucha el ruido de las hojas secas, y tan pronto como lo hace algo golpea sus rodillas y lo desbalancea, tirándolo por la colina junto lo que lo ha golpeado, que acaba sobre su pecho, es un peso reconfortante, aunque no separa que es.  
  
Abre sus ojos, pensando que deberá enfrentarse a una de las liebres californianas famosas por sus poderosas patadas, pero en su lugar, se enfrenta con unos ojos zorrunos de color de las avellanas que están llenos de diversión; lo siguiente que ocurre es que el niño sobre su pecho se levanta y se aleja dando saltos entre las hojas secas, está enteramente desnudo y su cuerpo está lleno de rasguños, pero parece no importarle porque no deja de reírse con ganas.  
  
\- ¿Qué caraj…? - ¿Qué hace un niño en el medio del bosque desnudo? Es tan pequeño, y su piel parece delicada y rojiza, también un poco amoratada, quizás por caídas interminables.  
  
No sabe cómo reaccionar a eso, y ni la voz de Scott preguntándole que le ha pasado le saca del trance de observar esa pequeña figura moverse como si perteneciera al bosque.  
  
Tres días despues el pueblo esta empapelado con carteles de se busca. En la foto principal aparece el pequeño niño con ojos zorrunos sentado en el regazo de otro chico que intenta mantenerlo quieto para la foto –Stiles- sus mejillas tienen rasguños que le han curado los doctores, así que sus mejillas tienen manchones oscuros.  
  
Nadie llama, nadie sabe quién es el niño. Stiles intenta no desanimarse, sentándose en su habitación más tiempo del necesario para enseñarle al chico que llevar ropa no es tan malo como este cree que es. Todo lo que ha comprado en el supermercado es exactamente lo ha vuelto trizas, toda la ropa de niños barata por que su padre no le ha dejado comprar prendas de la JC en el centro del pueblo.  
  
Es imposible retenerlo dentro de la casa, porque ese lado salvaje se niega a irse, y se queda integrado al niño que han decidido llamar Starz. Su padre le ha preguntado porque y le ha dado una charla de un superhéroe de Comics que aparece en el bosque completamente desnudo, y su padre se ha burlado y le ha dicho que debería entonces llamarle Clark, Stiles se lo ha pensado seriamente.  
  
Starz es un adicto al bosque, y pronto Stiles entiende que debe sacarlo todos los días como si de un hermanito se tratara, no pasan muchas semanas para que el cariño que siente por el niño se haga tan grande que un día se da cuenta que no puede vivir sin él. El Sheriff también se siente atraído al chiquillo que se ha apegado a ellos como si fueran familia.  
  
Es imposible echarlo cuando a los dos meses nadie ha mandado un mísero mensaje a la policía, ni siquiera en los pueblos cercanos, el niño parece sencillamente haber brotado de la tierra, y para Stiles, en este pueblo cosas más raras se han visto.  
  
Como el chico punk que vive con su tío en una cabaña en el bosque, Derek Hale o algo, no que él lo vea muy seguido, pero las veces que lo hace, tiene que desviar la mirada para que no se note el deseo en sus ojos y ese fiero sentimiento que le arde en el pecho y que solo puede apagar cuando ve el rostro feliz de su nuevo hermanito sonreírle y se convierte en un ardor cálido y confortable.  
  
\- Starz, ¿Quieres ir al bosque conmigo? – pregunta una noche, tomando de la mano al pequeño que salta feliz, a veces pronuncia palabras inconexas, otras no dice nada, pero la mayoría del tiempo solo exclamas “Tiles, Tiles” como si fuera la palabra más importante de todas.  
  
\- ¡Tiles, aye, Tiles! – exclama, dando volteretas alrededor de Stiles que se carcajea un rato con solo verlo. Su emoción es contagiosa y pronto él le está guiando a través del oscuro bosque.  
  
No están a más de medio kilómetro de casa cuando repentinamente el bosque se queda en silencio. Stiles se paraliza, antes de girarse violentamente.  
  
\- ¡Starz! ¡Starz! ¿Dónde estás? – siente un pánico repentino mientras le busca con la mirada en la penumbra, la linterna en sus manos alumbrando a todas partes en un repentino pánico que le sube el corazón a la garganta.  
  
Algo peludo le acaricia los tobillos, y salta de la impresión, cayendo sobre su culo y quejándose en el proceso.  
  
\- ¿Qué rayos? – sisea, alumbrando a lo que ahora se sienta cómodamente en el espacio dejado por sus piernas, de la impresión, se arrastra hacia atrás, siendo seguido por la criatura que no parece nada amenazadora y mucho menos asustada, como actuarían la mayoría de los zorros de ese tamaño.  
  
Tiene el pelaje naranja lleno de hojas, y hay algo tan familiar en su rostro que Stiles no puede dejar de verlo y pensar que está viendo a alguien conocido. No deja de mirarle y eso lo asombra, dejándole frio cuando al fin se da cuenta de porque no puede apartar los ojos de ese pequeño zorro naranja.  
  
Estira una mano, inseguro de si tocar o no al animal salvaje. Porque una cosa era segura en esa situación, si se equivocaba la mordida que le iba a pegar ese animal le iba a doler por días, y Scott se iba a reír con ganas cuando tuviera que contarle y joder, se perdería la practica; pero a la mierda todo, tenía que tocarle.  
  
Al final, lo hizo y no ocurrió mas nada que el pequeño zorro retozando con su mano, sacando su grisácea lengua para lamerle la mano con un cariño que Stiles aún no puede creer pueda recibir de un animal salvaje por naturaleza y asustadizo delante de los humanos, joder, si es que ni siquiera sabe si aquí en Beacon Hill hay algo más oculto entre la maleza de lo que no tiene ni idea el o los científicos.  
  
Se estremece y la luna menguante le da directamente en el rostro cuando su luz se cuela entre las ramas secas de un viejo abeto, entrecierra los ojos, fulminando la luna con la mirada antes de bajarla a donde antes estaba el zorrito y ahora se encuentra a quien este último mes ha considerado su hermanito pequeño allí sentando desnudo nuevamente como la primera vez que le consiguió en el bosque, su cuerpo está lleno de rasguños y de hojas pegadas gracias al sudor de su diminuta figura.  
  
Le escucha reírse alto antes de sentir como el mundo alrededor le da tantas vueltas que cae desplomado en las hojas, desmayado de la impresión.  
  


  
El olor a hierro viejo quemándose es intoxicante, a ambos siempre le ha gustado venir aquí y jugar a ser piro maníacos, y como la policía nunca se ha atrevido a venir aquí despues de cierta hora, es muy fácil despues de haber regado el rumor de que psicópatas de una banda local venían aquí a quemar cuerpos. Por más que los policías locales fueran considerado héroes aburridos, ninguno se atrevía a acceder a una zona donde creían que podía haber narcotraficantes.  
  
Derek e Isaac son adictos al fuego, por lo que verlo arder no es lo mismo si no lo hacen bebiendo licor robado de la colección interminable de licores que Peter Hale tiene el sótano, beben como si fuera agua, pero el picor en la garganta es lo que más le gusta, y mientras más le ardan las tráqueas más felices quedan.  
  
No hay escuela, por lo que nadie notara su ausencia por la mañana, quizás hasta puedan dormir pasado el mediodía. Ninguno realmente tiene padres preocupados, por esa razón no les importa llegar a casa a cualquier hora, mientras más tiempo pasen fuera mejor es para ellos.  
  
Entre sorbidas a la botella de veinte años, se miran a las caras y se ríen de la última travesura de ambos. Una que ha funcionado bien para Isaac que se ha colado en la casa de los McCall y se ha echado el mejor polvo de su vida con el capitán de el equipo de Lacrosse, quien le ha demostrado ser uno de esos abre fácil que nunca pensó que sería.  
Claro, ha terminado quedando tan enganchado al chico con cara de cachorro que no ha podido negarse cuando este le ha pedido volver una y otra vez, si hasta podría decirse que tienen una relación de lo más maravillosa; claro, eso entre ellos dos, que si Derek se entera sería capaz de enfadarse.  
  
Entre ellos nunca ha habido secretos, pero que es uno a una vida de sinceridad.  
  
\- Hombre, pero es que… que te haya pillado con el culo al aire tan descaradamente, debiste haber visto tu cara. – se carcajeo una vez más, el licor chorreándole por la barbilla. – Ha sido épico, tu culo al aire, su linterna apuntando directo a donde te colgaban… - se ríe de nuevo, destornillándose por la expresión enfadada de Hale que se remueve en su sitio. - … y encima el cabron te pone de niñera y con la zorra de los Argent, ¿A dónde ha ido tu dignidad, tío?  
  
\- A la mierda, hay ha ido. Es que esto nada puede ocurrírsele a una mente como la tuya, tu eres el que no tiene remedio, además, ¿Qué tanto hacías ese día en la casa de McCall? Te tomo dos horas salir de allí. – le lanza una mirada sucia que hace a Isaac tragar saliva.  
  
Si llega a descubrirlo le echara la bronca por salir con el mejor amigo del hijo del Sheriff Stilinski.  
  
\- ¿Por qué de todos los sitios te ha enviado a la biblioteca? Es que no sabe que allí esta Allison, esa chica será un verdadero dolor de culo, hombre.  
  
\- Pues leer libros no es tan malo… es lo único bueno que sabía hacer de pequeño, pero tampoco es que sea un adicto a ello. O sea… ¿historias para niños? Ni siquiera he leído Harry Potter… - se quejó, acomodándose en una de las rocas cercanas, dejando que la mente se le llenara de los cuentos que su madre le contaba.  
  
Isaac se burla y le dice que no es tan malo, que él tampoco lo ha leído y que le va a prestar su guitarra para que toque en los libros, porque no hay nada más hermoso que los niños escuchando cuentos mientras la música le arde en las venas. Derek lo manda a la mierda pero piensa que sería buena idea, aunque no debería hacerle hecho caso despues de haberlo metido en el problema en meterse desnudo por una ventana.  
  
En serio, ¿Quién lo mandaba a él a meterse en esto?  
  


  
Lo primero que hace cuando llega a casa es tener otro ataque de pánico mientras ve a su hermanito lavarse los dientes, ni siquiera se molesta en corregirle que uno se cepilla los dientes despues de comer y no antes, porque aún está en estado de shock, sentado al borde de su cama y mirando como el pequeño da griticos saltando con el cepillo en la boca.  
  
Un instinto de hermano mayor le lleva a levantarse y tomarlo en brazos, recordándole que no debe saltar ni bailar con el cepillo dentro de la boca, y lo lleva al baño a que se enjuague la boca.  
  
Es extraño que su padre no le haya ido a buscar o no haya armado a una bandada de buscadores por su desaparición, quizás no ha llegado la noche anterior a casa. Últimamente hace eso. Eso le lleva a preocuparse y a querer escaparse de casa y de todo, pero no lo hace literalmente, solo se lleva a su nuevo hermanito –y único- al parque, dejándolo correr por el prado verde bajo la condición de que no se desnude y asuste a alguna mujer madura o niña.  
  
Stiles investiga todo lo que puede, usando la conexión inalámbrica del WI-Fi de la biblioteca local, arriesgándose a que Allison le vea por una ventana y le meta un flechazo en el culo literalmente. Por algo es la mejor del club de tiro, y se ha ganado la fama de no tener buen humor con alguien que no sea de su grupo.  
  
No hay mucho sobre hombres zorro en la cultura occidental, pero la cultura oriental está llena de historias cada una más macabra que la otra, también se ha descargado unos cuantos Mangas de historias con personas poseídos por zorros, o que directamente son capaces de transformarse en este animal tan curioso.  
  
Se lee todas las leyendas que consigue, se atiborra de información científica y cuando está a punto de aceptar que está viviendo una experiencia anormal sobrenatural, una sombra alta y fina le sobresalta.  
  
\- Ya entra, y lleva a tu hermanito el exhibicionista adentro. – Allison le espeta, con las manos en sus definidas caderas.  
  
\- ¡Oye! – Stiles se gira y ve que Starz está nuevamente desnudo. - ¡Hombre! ¡Starz! ¿Qué has hecho con la ropa? – grita dejando la laptop en el banco y alzándose para ir a cargarlo y así ocultar sus partes del mundo. – lo siento, siempre se acaba desnudando, lo único que quiere dejarse puesto es el disfraz de Iron-Man que mi padre le regalo.  
  
Cuando Allison lo tiene al frente, su expresión cambia, se vuelve tierna y agradable como si estuviera viendo lo más adorable del mundo frente a sus ojos. Incluso tiene el atrevimiento de quitarle al chico de las manos y llevándoselo con ella.  
  
\- Ya el club de lectura empezó, vamos, le conseguiré unos pantalones. – está sonriendo, sus adorables hoyuelos a la vista.  
  
Stiles se pregunta si de verdad esta es una forma comprobada de ligar.  
  
  
  
  
En la biblioteca, Derek se prepara para su primera sesión con los niños.  
  
Está sentado en el suelo de piernas cruzadas con la guitarra acústica de Isaac sobre estas, agradece fervientemente que sepa tocar una y que con la práctica rápida que ha hecho cuando ha logrado conseguirla en el desastre de habitación de Lahey, allá recuperado una habilidad perdida.  
  
Nunca se imaginó que la idea de tocar para un montón de mocosos llorones y bobalicones fuera a motivarle, pero lo hace, se siente asquerosamente normal allí en el medio de esos niños abandonados por sus padres a la merced de un extraño con cara de punk como él. Quizás confían demasiado en que Allison es una verdadera amazona y matara a cualquier que quiera hacerle daño a esos niños.  
  
\- Oye, aquí tienes uno más. – Derek alza la mirada a la voz de Allison y la observa dejar a un pequeño angelito pelirrojo con pecas sobre la nariz muy pronunciadas, lo conoce, todos en el pueblo lo hacen, es el niño que apareció desnudo en el pueblo y al que nunca se le consiguieron los padres.  
  
Es también, el hermanito de Stiles Stilinski, su último objeto de deseo, aunque sea un psicótico con problemas de nerviosismo y que siempre este haciendo bulla y llamando la atención de los profesores siendo un nerd.  
  
\- Cuídalo bien, no le gustan las multitudes. – Starz camino hasta Derek, olisqueándolo antes de sentarse muy cerca de las piernas de este.  
  
Él también lo olisqueo, y lo que olio en ese chiquillo lo dejo paralizado; no era humano, no, era como él, pero de una raza muy distinta, más pequeña, gentil, no un depredador por naturaleza. Sintió deseos de sentárselo en las piernas, quizás un instinto de protección que nunca antes había tenido la oportunidad de sentir.  
  
  
  
  
Isaac, siendo el mejor amigo de Derek, adora sentirse poderoso haciendo que los demás se conviertan en cucarachas huyendo de sus bromas pesadas, las cuales solo han escalado más en la escala de lo peligroso y lo moralmente controvertido.  
  
Casi siempre sus objetivos son los mismos, molestar a la bibliotecaria, joder a Stilinski y provocarle a que llame a su padre para defenderse –cosa que este nunca hace-, y por supuesto, a quien ha querido jugarle una de las bromas que podría haberle metido en el reformatorio juvenil, pero que acabo en el teniendo una increíble noche sexy con Scott McCall.  
  
Con sus bromas nunca pensó que el hacerle bromas a alguien fuera sinónimo de estar enamorado perdido, mucho menos cuando era del chico más popular de toda la jodida escuela por ser  _el capitán._  Cuando había entrado en su casa ese día, lo había hecho con intenciones de darle un susto, pero al haber puesto su mano en la almohada de Scott este había abierto sus ojos y luego le había tomado de la nuca para besarlo, lo que hicieron despues…  _uff_  cada vez que se acuerda se pone tieso dentro de sus pantalones.  
  
Hoy viene del campo de baseball afuera del pueblo, de gastarle una broma a un par de chiquillos, y entra en la biblioteca aun sudando la resaca para ver a Derek tocando la guitarra con el nuevo niño Stilinski sentado muy cerca. En el mostrador ve a Stiles hablando con Allison sobre libros nerds y al fondo distingue la figura de su capitán favorito estudiando, había olvidado que el chico había tenido que ir a verano si quería aumentar su promedio.  
  
\- Hey. – lo dice en tono provocativo, acercándose a Scott quien salta al verle.  
  
\- I-Isaac… - susurro, mirando nerviosamente a todos lados.  
  
\- Si, el mismo de carne y hueso, ¿me puedo sentar? Pareces concentrado, puedo venir más tarde, ya sabes, visitarte en la noche en tu habitación, ¿usarías ese piyama azul conmigo? Te marca el paquete como no tienes ideas, me gusta tocarte sobre la ropa.  
  
Repentinamente las mejillas de Scott se han encendido y su rostro se ha quedado paralizado en una misma expresión; una única expresión, de asombro irrefutable por el discurso que le acaba de soltar. No tiene nada mejor que decirle, o de como detenerle.  
  
\- ¿lo vamos a hacer esta noche o quieres que echemos un rapidito entre biología y gramática? – pregunta, inclinando su cuerpo sobre la mesa hasta que sus narices se rozan.  
  
En ese momento, los ojos de Scott se desvían hacia la parte delantera de la biblioteca y ve como los ojos de Stiles están sobre él, desorbitados.  
  
Desea en ocasiones como esta que la tierra simplemente se lo tragara.  
  
  
  
  
Un día, en semanas posteriores, despues de una larga sesión de cervezas, Derek le confiesa a Isaac lo que ha mantenido en secreto desde que se han hecho amigos en Detención durante la preparatoria. Le dice, borracho de licor, que está enamorado de Stiles Stilinski desde la primaria, cuando este era considerado el rarito de la clase por la muerte de su madre, y su constante pastillero, que siempre llevaba a la escuela.  
  
Seguramente los niños pensaban que era un drogadicto perdido, algunos profesores lo castigaban si consumía una pastilla durante clases, claro, despues de que su padre se hizo Sheriff, muchas cosas cambiaron.  
  
Isaac, sin pensárselo mucho le propone a Derek que este se cuele desnudo en la habitación del hijo del Sheriff, porque estaba seguro de que así seguro lo conquistaría.  
  
\- Ya te dije que no iba a hacer eso de nuevo en mi vida. – esta borracho, pero no es tan estúpido.  
  
O al menos eso quiere creer.  
  
La cerveza y las hormonas y el que Derek a veces sea medio idiota lo llevan a dudar.  
  
A dudar seriamente de que no fuera buena idea.  
  
\- Vayamos a la casa de Stilinski y vemos que decides cuando estés frente a su ventana. – Isaac le da una palmada. – vamos, hombre, yo conduzco y tú te lo vas pensando por el camino. – y como si fuera tan fácil, se tambalea hasta el auto de Derek, regalo del tío Peter antes de que este se descarriara por completo.  
  
Aunque conduzcan ebrios todo el tiempo, no lo han chocado ni una vez, lo que debería ser considerado como un milagro religioso total. Derek acaba subiendo al auto y mantiene todo el rato la botella sujeta en su mano derecha mientras mira por la ventana.  
  
Ya había hecho esta estupidez una vez, hacerla de nuevo era tentar la suerte de que el Sheriff Stilinski le metiera una bala en el culo o le disparara a su escroto. Joder, él amaba esas dos partes de su cuerpo y estaba muy joven para perderlas, además de que ya le habían dado una sentencia, y si lo volvía a ver seguramente lo pondría a barrer calles, él no quería barrer calles, ¡Que era Derek Hale, coño!  
  
Hacerle caso a Isaac tampoco parecía una mala idea, podría ser que… a la mierda.  
  
Tan pronto estuvieron frente a la casa del Sheriff, se despojó de toda su ropa, quedándose en pelotas frente a la casa de este, con el frio erizándole los vellos del cuerpo, se froto los brazos y se tambaleo hasta la verja, escalándola con movimientos torpes hasta meterse dentro.  
  
Alcanzo la ventana con dificultad, justo en el momento en el que tiene medio cuerpo dentro de la habitación de Stiles, escucha un auto llegar y otro marcharse, lo que lo deja confundido un momento en su mente ebria de licor. Pero igualmente se tira dentro de la habitación, sin saber que tiene a un hombre armado corriendo al portal con ganas de meterle una bala en el culo.  
  
Derek agarra a Stiles saliendo de la ducha, y ambos se miran por un momento antes de que la mueca de Stiles se convierta en una de horror extremo, justo en el momento en que la puerta de su habitación se abre de una patada y allí está de pie el Sheriff con su mejor escopeta en la mano.  
  
\- ¡Hale! – grita, pero antes de que haga algo Stiles se está poniendo frente a él con las manos extendidas.  
  
\- ¡Papa! Que no, que Derek viene a verme. Joder, ¿siempre apuntas a la gente? – intenta usar su típico discurso nervioso neurótico que funciona para irritar a su padre y que se vaya, pero este solo amartilla la escopeta. – ok, me acuesto con Derek, no quería decírtelo porque sé que te ibas a poner así.  
  
\- ¿En serio? – Derek y el Sheriff lo preguntan al mismo tiempo, el ultimo fulminando con la mirada al otro.  
  
\- Papa… soy un adolescente, Derek también, tiene dieciocho y yo diecisiete…  
  
\- Y ya cállate, pero usen condones y que no te vea con él en público. – le espeto antes de cerrar la puerta de un portazo.  
  
Stiles se giró hacia Hale, ahora siendo el quien le asesinara con la mirada.  
  
\- ¿Y tú que carajos haces aquí en mi habitación y encima…? – intento mantener sus ojos al nivel del rostro de Hale, pero era casi imposible no ver ese enorme miembro entre sus piernas, el suyo propio palpita con solo ver su tamaño. Si es por eso es un macarra.  
  
Stiles le espeta a Derek que se ponga algo, moviéndose nervioso por la habitación pero antes de que pueda acercarse a su cómoda, una mano le agarra con fuerza del antebrazo y lo siguiente que siente es el colchón debajo de su espalda desnuda; la toalla desaparece y una mano le sujeta de la cadera y el hombro con violencia, intenta forcejear, pero cuando los labios de Derek le besan por primera vez, toda fuerza de separarse de él se evapora en ese instante.  
  
Nunca ha tenido otro ser humano tocándole, y de pronto recuerda que su hermanito podría entrar en cualquier instante, allí entre la mano de Derek tocan su erección, y la propia polla de Derek rozando su muslo, tiembla, intenta detenerle inútilmente, pero el placer se alza rápidamente, estremeciéndole desde la punta de sus pies hasta su cabeza, todo su cuerpo tiene convulsiones erráticas, sus piernas rodeando las caderas de Derek, sus manos sobre sus hombros, en su cabeza, pidiéndole que le bese más mientras olvida todo lo que tiene alrededor.  
  
Le entierra los tobillos en los riñones a Derek, y con esa fuerza une sus caderas, ambos miembros bailando un delicioso vals de fricción que les marea a ambos, a Derek que ya tiene la cabeza nublada por el olor de la piel color crema de Stiles, de esos deliciosos lunares que puede ver con la luz de la luna que se filtra por la ventana abierta, besa todos los que tiene al alcance y devora su cuela hasta que Stiles estalla entre sus cuerpos, su semen manchando ambos abdómenes, el olor picante de su semilla estremeciendo al lobo escondido en Derek Hale hasta que el orgasmo propio lo hace convulsionarse y apresar aún más al cuerpo dócil bajo el.  
  
Pero el licor y el orgasmo lo dejan frito en el sitio, y Stiles tiene que forcejear con él para quitárselo de encima. Siente que va a salirse de su piel, que va a explotar de vergüenza por lo que han hecho, pero que también tiene ganas de darle una colleja a Derek por haber forzado esto; el que lo haya disfrutado como un poseso no lo hace mejor.  
  
Se da otra ducha, por respeto a su padre que como esperaba esta abajo viendo televisión con su hermanito. Le da su mejor expresión de padre que dice  _“¿En serio?”_ , y el solo puede reírse nerviosamente, mientras Starz se acerca a él olisqueándolo como tiene costumbre de hacer.  
  
Se pregunta si su padre notara algo de eso, en especial cuando Starz pega un chillido y corre a meterse en las piernas de su padre adoptivo.  
  
\- Mañana hacen legal que Starz esté bajo nuestra custodia.  
  
\- ¿En serio? ¡Eso es genial, papa!  
  
\- Si, pero será el único descarriado que adoptare, ahora no quiero ver a ese macarra en la mañana desayunando en mi mesa o en algún lugar de esta casa, ¿eh? Que te castigo…  
  
\- No me has dado un buen castigo en años…  
  
\- ¡Pues no hagas que empiece! – exclamo y Stiles huyo a su habitación, haciendo sonidos de kung fu en todo el camino.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Derek se despierta con un dolor de cabeza terrible, su lobo luchando contra la resaca; el olor fresco que está debajo de su nariz le agrada, y su nariz le guía a la curvatura del cuello de Stiles, besando detrás de su oreja; el cuerpo que abraza se estremece violentamente en sus brazos, bien sea por frio o porque le gusta lo que está haciendo en ese punto sensible.  
  
\- Mmmm… tienes un aliento horrible. – se queja Stiles, riéndose contra la almohada antes de girarse perezosamente para que sus rostros queden de frente. - ¿Por qué hiciste lo que hiciste anoche, Derek Hale?  
  
\- Me gustas, y me interesa tu hermanito… auch, eso no ha sonado bien. – la expresión de Stiles se lo dice con evidente obviedad. – es que ya debes saberlo, ¿no?  
  
\- ¿saber qué? ¿Qué sabes de Starz?  
  
\- Bueno, para empezar que es un zorro, aunque uno amigable. – Derek sonríe, apoyando su rostro en una mano. - ¿no lo sabias?  
  
\- S-Si… pero… Woah, no sabía que alguien más lo habría notado.  
  
Derek se ríe.  
  
\- Pues no cualquiera lo habría notado… - espera un momento, hasta que los ojos de Stiles están sobre los suyos. - ¿Cómo te sentirías si te dijera que soy un lobo?  
  
\- Y una mierda que eres.  
  
Fin.


End file.
